comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuma-Gorath (Earth-7623)
Shuma-Gorath 'is an all-powerful maleficent deity who rules the Dark Dimension and seeks to include other planets and realities to his realm. Using his powers, Shuma-Gorath approached the human sorcerer Quan Chi and convinced him to use his powerful magic and declare war against the Sentinels of Magic, bringing the Dark Dimension's domain to Earth. Before Gorath could fully accomplish his goal, however, he was stopped by Doctor Fate, who used the power of the Helm of Fate, which is Gorath's weakness in the past. Seeing no other options, Gorath cancels his plans, and brings back Quan Chi and his followers to his Dark Dimension, with him himself returning to the Dimension. Biography Early Life Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sorcery over the Halo of the Old Ones: Shuma-Gorath is composed of pure mystic energy, eclipsing even the greatest of sorcerers in terms of raw power and the ability to manipulate the forces of magic, including Doctor Fate and the Ancient One. Shuma is virtually indestructible and immortal due to his energy form composed of raw magical energy which is increased and replenished, at least partially, by worship throughout various dimensions. *'Banishment': Shuma-Gorath can banish all from his domain (the Dark-Dimension) but usually opts to fight them. Gorath once was capable, even in Earth's dimension, where his powers decrease, of imprisoning the Ancient One at the center of the Earth; it took Doctor Fate and Baron Mordo, adept apprentices of the Sorcerer Supreme using a complex spell fueled by the combined power of the Time Stone to release Melysandre from Shuma-Gorath's magic, and it took Doctor Fate the joined force of all the spiritual essences of the Earth's living beings to banish him. *'Superhuman Strength': Shuma-Gorath possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. *'Astral Projection': Among many of his powers, he is capable of inter-dimensional, and near limitless astral projection. *'Matter Transmutations': The ability to alter and shape object in his Dark Dimension to a weapon of his choosing. *'Inter-Dimensional Teleportation/Transportation': Creating portal allows him to view and/or step both within or between other dimensions, as well allowing to transport power and object through them. *'High-Speed Flight': Shuma can use his mystical energy to enable himself to fly at supersonic speeds. *'Transformations': Compose of mystical energy allows him the ability to manipulate himself with relative ease changing his appearance and his size as to cause massive growth. *'Elemental Control': Shuma-Gorath can call on the elements to do his bidding. *'Invulnerability': Gorath is nearly immune to harm both physical and mystical. *'Size Alteration': Shuma can increase his size to incredible levels, which greatly increases his strength. *'Immortality': He is completely immune to aging. He had lived for thousands or even millions of years and has never aged a day. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': His race is immune to diseases and toxins and can recover from almost any injury no matter how severe. *'Energy Projection': Manifestations ranging from force bolts and cursed conflagrations to magically-constructed beings, or empowering others to such a point that the empowered one wields power dwarfing even that of a dimension's Sorcerer Supreme. *'Energy Absorption': He can draw upon the power of the entire Dark Dimension, but is somewhat more limited when present in another dimension. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Though not Omniscient as he claims, Shuma-Gorath is still considered a genius compared with the rest of the universe. Trivia *Source for Powers and Abilities Category:Earth-7623 Category:Characters of Earth-7623 Category:Villains of Earth-7623 Category:Old Ones of Earth-7623 Category:Doctor Fate's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7623) Category:Sorcery Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Resistance Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Multilingual Category:Super Strength Category:Teleportation Category:Astral Projection Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Size Alteration Category:Invulnerability Category:Immortals Category:Healing Factor Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Army at Disposal Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227